New Providence Island
New Providence is an island in the Bahamas. From 1706, the island's largest port of Nassau became a haven for pirates. A few legitimate plantation owners, such as Underhill, remain in the interior of the island. Geography Nassau is the largest port on the island, situated on the northern side of the island. Fort Nassau, an imposing stone fortress, guards the western end of the harbor. Hog Island is just off the coast of Nassau to the northeast of the harbor. Nassau’s harbor is shallow, meaning larger vessels need to anchor farther out. Also located near Nassau is the Wrecks, where numerous ships lay in various states of destruction on the shore. It is home to lunatics and opium addicts. In the interior, there are at least eight large plantations, including the Underhill and Edwards Estates. Each of these estates is home to a large population of slaves. They primarily grow sugarcane and corn. Smaller farms such as the Barlow Estate also exist. There is also an Abandoned House, secluded deep in the interior. Harbour Island is said to be 40 miles away from Nassau. The Maroon Island is a few days away from New Providence by ship. Albinus' Island is easily reachable from Nassau by skiff. People Nassau's beach is home to at least a thousand pirates. Legitimate merchants ply their trades in town, such as butchers, apprasiers and blacksmiths. Pirates pay for their services just like any other person. Farmers in the interior look down upon the pirates and those who associate with them, eagerly awaiting the day England decides to reassert her rule on the island. They are also devout, Pastor Lambrick leads a large congregation, and he frequently preaches against the pirates. The pirates, townsfolk and interior farmers are largely English. The interior estates are home to hundreds of African slaves, with well over two hundred on the Underhill Estate alone. History The island was originally under Spanish control following Christopher Columbus's discovery of the New World, but the Spanish government showed little interest in developing the island. Nassau, the island's largest town, originally known as Charles Town, was burnt to the ground by the Spanish in 1684. It was rebuilt and renamed Nassau in 1695 by Governor Sir Nicholas Trott, in honour of the Prince of Orange-Nassau who later became William III of England. Due to a lack of effective governors after Trott, Nassau fell into decline. In 1703, Spanish and French allied forces briefly occupied Nassau. From 1703 to 1718, there was no governor in the colony and, by 1713, the sparsely settled Bahamas had become a pirate-haven. The Governor of Bermuda stated that there were over 1,000 pirates in Nassau and that they outnumbered the mere hundred inhabitants of the town. They proclaimed Nassau a pirate republic, establishing themselves as "governors". Because New Providence's harbour was close to the Florida Strait, it became a nest for pirates preying on mainly Spanish shipping returning to Spain with gold, silver, and other riches. Places of Interest *Nassau, the largest port on the island. *Fort Nassau *The Wrecks *The Barlow Estate *The Underhill Estate *The Edwards Estate *The Abandoned House Category:Locations Category:British Empire